regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tudagub
Summary A half-ogre cleric of Jexel, Tudagub was one of the more enigmatic characters. He was 8' 4", 420 lbs, and had jet black hair which he liked to wear in a mohawk and a long braided beard. With his pink boots on his feet (and rarely anything else) he waddled about casting his spells (in whatever subtle way he could conceive) and generally caused mischief. Played by Rollplay VOD and Youtube host JP McDaniel, Tudagub was central in a number of plot points; from smashing a key item to provoking the guards of Lord Feng. For a cleric he was not the most holy of men (although, worship of Jexel is quite odd and filled with alcohol abuse). Other Notable Traits & Items He was in possession of pink Boots of Levitation that activates via a power word that he did not know. He liked to perform intricate actions when using touch spells in order to conceal the action. Key Events Origins While Tudagub's origins remain mostly obscure, it is known that his father was an ogre (which would mean the mother was a human), and that he gave Tudagub his pair of pink boots which he had stolen from a wizard with a tower; Banon's father. The birth of a half-ogre, half-human is very unlikely in itself, but the fact that the father stuck with the human mother (at least until Tudagub was born) is mind-bogglingly rare. The father and mother's motivations, be it love for the child, or for each other; or some kind of situation that kept them together is unknown. Involving Spells As a priest JP possessed many spells. Importantly, rather than turning undead, he could summon the power of Jexal and recast one dice roll per encounter. Some of the more interesting usages of his abilities included: *'Command : ''STRIP' cast in Episode 03 upon Bregor to help persuade a lascivious local wizard into identifying the Blood-Drinker Longsword at a discount. *'Sunscorch''' to melt the face of Lord Feng in Episode 04. *'Speak with Animals' to Beargor and Mr. Mogwoggles *'Zone of Truth:' Cast in order to ruin Abigaël's chances with a Gilfas as well as using it to force Lord Istavan Felstar to confess to his crimes. *'Command: ''Twirl' cast in Episode 14 upon a spear wielder, who proceeded to confusedly twirl it in place. *'Meld into Stone:' Cast when drunk on his tavern-crawl in Windsail. He went into the ground and later emerged, exploding a table. *'Command: Fall' cast in Episode 16 upon the Black Dragon. It incurred massive falling damage to the creature and began the battle properly. *'Cure Light Wounds''' revived Vincent from unconsciousness in Episode 17, his final spell and dying wish. Heavy Spoilers Death Tudagub was killed in Episode 17 when the party went through the worst patch of luck in the history of the show in a string of 1 rolls; a Giant hit him with a critical and sent him flying against a wall. Before his death, he saved Vincent's life sacrificing himself. It was the first party death and occurred after Tudagub used the Rod of Lightning on the Giants. In Episode 18, the party said their farewells to Tudagub. His body was burned (although there was some confusion as to whether the body was buried or burned) in "Star Wars: Episode 2 Anakin's mother fashion" along with his belongings near the lighthouse on Justar's Nose, a small outcrop of land on the eastern shore of the main island of the Elven Lands, not far from the city of Justar's Bay. He was replaced by Banon, who was then subsequently replaced by Azril Goldoath. Show/Hide Spoiler Trivia Tudagub was frequently mistakenly referred to as Tugadub, Tuglebutt, Bubblebutt, Tubadub, Toodagub, Tugabud, Tug & Rub, Teletubby and many others. *A pending title is the 'Ruiner of Campaigns'. *Tudagub used 500 GP on Willow Brook in Episode 1, 1271 GP in Episode 13 and 500 GP in Episode 14 as a total of 2271 GP. He got half a church of Jexel and a bust of himself in the village. *Tudagub had a vendetta against gnomes as he believes a gnome stole his coin purse during his night of drunkenness in Episode 15. Notable Equipment Chronology *Stripped of all valuables in Episode 04 after being imprisoned and sentenced to death for the alleged murder of an alchemist. *Armband of Healing - Loaned by Thoarar Fletcher in Episode 14 for as long as they are "serving the people." Later found by Banon. Notable Feats and Kills *Goblin Chieftain - Unknown to the rest of the party, Tudagub brutally murdered the Chieftain in Episode 01 even after he pleaded for mercy many times. His head was caved with the Half-Ogre's maul. *Lord Feng - Incinerated during Episode 04 in a desperate attempt to stave off his execution. *Undead cleric - Landed the killing blow in Episode 07, caving in its skull. The struggle to coerce the monster into Tudagub's silence spell and Vincent's clever smashing of the monster's holy amulet were pivotal for victory. *Episode 11 - Convincing the Ogres near Valesburg that he was one of them. *Guard of Fitchview - Boiled in his armour in Episode 14, using the spell Heat Metal Kill Count As of Episode 16, Tudagub killed 17 creatures and/or people. Notable Tudagub/JP Quotes Episode 1 *"Is it Ryan's turn?" *Geoff: "With his 8 feet of legs and my 6 feet of legs, I am pretty sure we can outrun them." JP: "I'm 420lb, Geoff..." Geoff: "Son of a bitch." Episode 2 * "Well... I guess we know it was breakable..." (After dropping Hector's green orb to the floor) *(To Lavernica) "You fucking bitch!" -drops hammer- *"I fistbump Vincent. " (when the Ogre is turned into mist) Episode 3 *Geoff: "I will need a heal, my friend!" JP: "I just run up and slap him across the face." *"Command... 'Strip'" *"The anorexic Elf that gets nude for 80 year old men." Episode 4 *"Command: Dance" when faced with a surly tough-guy in the jail. Needless to say, the man was horrified. *(Using command word at the Innkeeper who implicated Tudagub for the murder of the Ugly Alchemist) "Why don't you -pause- CONFESS -pause- to the crime?" (pure evil) *(When talking to Marr about Lord Feng) "He stared at the sun for too long!" Episode 11 *"One may only choose their fate once, Geoffrey" *"Give me your hand, sir..." Episode 13 *"Compared to a Dragon, you're a pussy." Said in response to Bregor's remark about King-slaying is not easy. Episode 14 *Commander: "Its not like you can hurt the situation." Tudagub: "Oh, you'd be surprised." -walks away- Episode 15 *"We join hands and skip together." *"We be''HOOVE'' you to let Vincent fight." (to the Minotaur) "DON'T HAVE A COW MAN, calm down!" *(To a Gnome) "Bitch? Who you calling a bitch, bitch?" Episode 16 *"So any gnomes you see, Bregor.. Kill on sight. KILL ON SIGHT, BREGOR!" *Gambler: "I was hoping Jexal could help me stop gambling.” Tudagub: “What the fuck!” *slaps man in face* Episode 17 *"Abigaël, you're taking shots. Ryan, don't be a pussy. Vincent, don't die. Let's fucking kill these guys." Links *Character Sheet *Tudagub's Current Spell List Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Half-Ogre Characters Category:Rollplay Legacy Characters Category:Deceased Characters